prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Nash
| birth_place = Detroit, Michigan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Ponce Inlet, Florida | billed = Las Vegas, Nevada Detroit, Michigan | trainer = Jody Hamilton | debut = September 14, 1990 | retired = }} Kevin Scott Nash (July 9, 1959) is an American professional wrestler and actor. Nash is currently employed to World Wrestling Entertainment under a "WWE Legends" contract. Early life Nash was born in Detroit, Michigan and attended the University of Tennessee, Academic major|majoring in psychology and minoring in educational philosophy. At the University of Tennessee, Nash was a center for the Tennessee Volunteers basketball team. He remained on the team from 1979 to 1980, during which time the team made it to the NCAA Sweet 16. However, Nash frequently clashed with coach Don DeVoe, who was unhappy with his work ethic; on one occasion in Kentucky, the two became embroiled in a shoving match. In 1980, the University of Tennessee announced that Nash would not play a fourth year for the Volunteers, and he attempted to transfer to Bowling Green State University in Bowling Green, Ohio. He later reconsidered and instead relocated to Europe, where he played basketball professionally for various teams. His career ended in 1981 in Germany when he tore his anterior cruciate ligament. With his basketball career over, Nash enlisted in the 202nd Military Police Company in Gießen, and served in a secure NATO facility for two years, during which time he was promoted to the rank of specialist. Professional wrestling career World Championship Wrestling (1990–1993) Nash debuted in WCW as the orange-mohawked "Steel", one half of the tag team known as the "Master Blasters". He was initially partnered with "Iron", who was later replaced by "Blade". However, The Master Blasters disbanded within a year. In May 1991, Nash was repackaged as the silver-haired "Oz", a character based on the Wizard of Oz from the 1900 children's book The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Oz, managed by Merlin the Wizard, was pushed strongly throughout early 1991; he squashed several wrestlers before losing to Ron Simmons at the Great American Bash on July 14. Nash wrestled as Oz throughout the remainder of 1991. In January 1992 he was repackaged as "Vinnie Vegas", a wisecracking pseudo-mobster. In his RF Video shoot, he mentioned he got the idea from watching Steve Martin's character in the 1990 film My Blue Heaven. Vegas was quickly recruited into "A Half-Ton of Holy Hell", a stable of large wrestlers created by Harley Race which included Big Van Vader and Mr. Hughes. The stable separated in February 1992, and Vegas joined "The Diamond Mine"; this stable was led by Diamond Dallas Page and included The Diamond Studd and Scotty Flamingo. After Studd and Flamingo left the stable, Page and Vegas began teaming together as "The Vegas Connection". The tag team split in late 1992, and Nash left the promotion in early 1993 to work for the World Wrestling Federation. World Wrestling Federation (1993–1996) In 1993, Nash left WCW, signing a contract with the World Wrestling Federation at the request of Shawn Michaels. Nash made his WWF debut at a house show on June 6, 1993, assisting Michaels in defeating Marty Jannetty for the Intercontinental Championship. Nash was given the character of "Diesel", the heel bodyguard of Shawn Michaels, dyeing his hair and beard black in the process. In January, Diesel appeared at the 1994 Royal Rumble, eliminating seven men in under 18 minutes of in-ring time. Diesel won the Intercontinental Championship from Razor Ramon, following interference from Michaels on the April 13, 1994 edition of Superstars. The duo defeated The Headshrinkers to win the WWF Tag Team Championship on August 28. The next night, Ramon defeated Diesel at SummerSlam to regain the Intercontinental Championship. The alliance between Diesel and Michaels became strained after Michaels "accidentally" superkicked Diesel on several occasions, and the duo finally split after another miscued superkick at Survivor Series. On November 23, Diesel and Michaels vacated the World Tag Team Championship, and Diesel became a babyface. On November 26, Diesel defeated Bob Backlund for the WWF Championship at Madison Square Garden in an eight-second squash match. Michaels was irate about his former bodyguard having beaten him to the WWF Championship and was sufficiently motivated to go on to win the 1995 Royal Rumble, earning himself a title shot at WrestleMania XI. At WrestleMania XI on April 2, Nash, accompanied to ringside by actress Pamela Anderson and Jenny McCarthy, defeated Michaels to retain the title. The next night on Monday Night Raw, Michaels was betrayed by his new bodyguard, Sid, prompting Diesel to come to his rescue. This led to the tag team being reunited, now known as "Two Dudes with Attitude". On September 24 at In Your House 3: Triple Header in Saginaw, Michigan, Diesel and Michaels challenged Owen Hart and Yokozuna for the WWF World Tag Team Championship, in return placing Diesel's WWF Championship and Michael's WWF Intercontinental Championship on the line. When Hart did not show up at the event, he was replaced by Davey Boy Smith. In the course of the match, Hart arrived at ringside, entered the ring, and was pinned by Diesel for the win and the titles. Because Hart was pinned despite being replaced, the victory was declared invalid the next day and the titles were returned to Hart and Yokozuna. Diesel's WWF Championship reign continued until November 19, when he was defeated by Bret Hart at the Survivor Series. His WWF Championship reign of 358 days marks the ninth longest reign in the 45 year history of the championship. Following the loss, Diesel attacked Hart, proclaiming "I'm back!". For a time he became a tweener, facing both babyfaces and heels alike, but after the 1996 Royal Rumble, in which he was runner-up to Michaels, Diesel turned heel. Shortly before WrestleMania XII, both Diesel and Razor Ramon agreed to return to World Championship Wrestling as part of WCW President Eric Bischoff's drive to lure employees from the WWF to WCW with the offer of lucrative contracts. Diesel lost to The Undertaker at WrestleMania XII on March 31, then went on to feud with Shawn Michaels once again. In his last televised WWF appearance until 2002, Diesel challenged Michaels for the WWF Championship (which he had won from Hart at WrestleMania XII) at In Your House: Good Friends, Better Enemies on April 28. He wrestled Michaels for the title once again in a steel cage match at a house show on May 19, but was again defeated. After the match, Diesel, Michaels, Razor Ramon, and Hunter Hearst Helmsley—a group of off-screen friends known collectively as "The Kliq"—hugged one another in the ring and wished each other farewell. This incident, later referred to as the "Curtain Call" or "MSG Incident," was a serious breach of character (though Nash claims it was approved by Vince McMahon), as it showed heels and babyfaces consorting with one another. Shortly thereafter, Diesel and Ramon left the WWF and joined WCW. Return to WCW (1996–2001) The Outsiders and formation of the New World Order (1996–1998) After two weeks of Scott Hall appearing on WCW programming and taunting announcers, wrestlers, and the company, Nash finally debuted alongside his friend on June 10, 1996. The duo were known as The Outsiders, and the storyline pushed them as "invaders" from the WWF (the WWF legal team eventually filed suit against WCW because of this). At Bash at the Beach, Hall and Nash fought the team of Lex Luger, Sting, and Randy Savage and promised to add one more man to their entourage. With Hulk Hogan, they formed the New World Order (nWo). This angle helped WCW Monday Nitro to win in the ratings against WWF Monday Night Raw for 84 consecutive weeks and arguably helped WCW reach its prime in the mid to late 1990s. Through late 1996, and into 1997, Nash normally teamed with close friend Scott Hall as the Outsiders, and they held the WCW Tag Team Championship off and on for the better part of a year. Kevin Nash also began to show his leadership qualities in the nWo, and became a sort of "second in command" alongside Hulk Hogan. Nash, Hall, and Sean Waltman distinguished themselves from the rest of the nWo, calling themselves the "Wolf Pac" in 1997. After a while, however, the nWo began to fight within its ranks, with Hogan and Nash battling for control. The situation came to a head on April 20, 1998, during a match between Hogan and recent nWo inductee (and rival) Randy Savage for Savage's recently won WCW World Heavyweight Championship. During the match, Nash interfered on Savage's behalf and jackknifed Hogan to the mat, signaling the breakup of the nWo into two separate factions (Nash's interference was not enough to prevent Hogan from regaining his championship, thanks to Bret Hart's interference shortly thereafter). Nash became the leader of nWo Wolfpac, alongside Savage, Curt Hennig, and Konnan. However, Hennig shortly thereafter defected over to Hogan's nWo Hollywood faction. Then, during a match between Hall, Nash, Sting and The Giant (who had recently rejoined the nWo after being kicked out two years prior), Hall turned on Nash by hitting him with his tag team title belt and leaving the ring. However, the Wolfpac wasn't down for long as Lex Luger joined with Nash's team. Sting would eventually become a member as well, after being recruited heavily by both sides towards the middle of 1998. After Sting won Giant's half of the tag team titles at the Great American Bash that June, Nash became Sting's partner. They would defend the championships until July 20, when they were defeated by Hall and The Giant. Nash then set his sights on his former partner, and the rivalry came to a head at Halloween Havoc on October 25. During the course of the match, Nash jackknifed Hall twice but, instead of pinning him, left the ring and lost via count-out. Pursuit of the World Heavyweight Championship (1998–2001) The next month at World War 3, Nash entered the 60-man, three ring battle royal that was a staple of the pay-per-view, with the winner getting a shot at the WCW World Heavyweight Championship at Starrcade the following month. Nash survived to the end after, literally, clearing his ring out and big booting Lex Luger, who had Scott Hall in the Torture Rack, over the top rope, and earned his shot at the title. At Starrcade, Nash capitalized on his opportunity and won the WCW World Heavyweight Championship from Goldberg. In doing so, Nash managed to controversially break Goldberg's long running undefeated streak; as Goldberg was setting up for a spear late in the match, Hall, who was still a member of nWo Hollywood at the time, shocked Goldberg with a taser while he was in the corner. Hall had been dressed as a security guard waiting outside the ring for his opportunity. Nash pinned the incapacitated Goldberg to win his second World Championship and his first since 1994. Nash, however, said that he was not happy about the way the match ended and offered Goldberg a rematch. On January 4, 1999, Nash and Goldberg were set to meet in that rematch, but the match did not happen because of Goldberg being arrested for (kayfabe) stalking Miss Elizabeth. That night also marked the return of Hulk Hogan after his "retirement" two months prior. With Goldberg unable to wrestle, Nash challenged Hogan instead. In the controversial "Fingerpoke of Doom," Hogan simply poked Nash in the chest, who proceeded to fall down and willingly allow Hogan to pin him for the title. The gesture, in addition to turning Nash heel again, marked the reunion of the feuding nWo factions into one for the first time since the night following Spring Stampede 1998 when the official nWo split took place. However, the return would be short lived and by the mid-point of 1999 the nWo reunion was over. Backstage, Nash wrote some of the later angles for WCW. Nash's booking abilities are widely considered as one of the many reasons the quality of wrestling in WCW suffered while he was lead booker. In his 2006 autobiography, Controversy Creates Ca$h, former WCW President Eric Bischoff criticized Nash's work ethic, dubbing him "Big Lazy" (a reference to Nash's nickname, "Big Sexy"). The name had previously been coined by The Honky Tonk Man on several radio interviews. In May 1999, Nash won the WCW World Championship for the second time by defeating Diamond Dallas Page at Slamboree. He then appeared on The Tonight Show and put up a $250,000 challenge to Bret Hart for its May 24 program. Bret's brother, Owen, died in a wrestling stunt, however, just as Bret was flying to Los Angeles; this immediately canceled their match and feud. Nash then entered a feud with the returning Randy Savage, who was turned heel and given a new look and attitude to match. Savage was later joined by a returning Sid Vicious at The Great American Bash in June and both feuded with Nash over the next several weeks. This rivalry culminated in a tag team match at Bash at the Beach in July 1999 which pitted Nash and Sting against Savage and Sid. A stipulation was added that whoever got the pin in the match would become WCW World Champion. Nash was pinned by Savage and lost his championship, but would get his revenge the next night on Nitro in a title match between Savage and a returning Hulk Hogan, and in a similar situation to Savage's first title defense from the previous year, he used a Jackknife Powerbomb on Savage, preserving the victory for Hogan. The following week, however, Nash attacked Hogan and turned heel during a match pitting Hogan against Vicious. Nash, Sid, and Rick Steiner then feuded with Hogan, Sting, and a returning Goldberg until Road Wild, where Hogan defeated Nash in a "retirement" match (this would allow Nash a sabbatical). On October 4, 1999, Nash returned to WCW along with Scott Hall and announced that he was "getting the band back together." This was revealed to be new version of the nWo involving Nash, Hall, Bret Hart, and Jeff Jarrett. This would not last long either due to the injury of Hart, the group's leader, and Nash spent most of 2000 feuding with the likes of Terry Funk, Mike Awesome, Scott Steiner, and Booker T. Nash won the WCW Championship again from Booker T on August 28, 2000 in Las Cruces, New Mexico in what remains to date the last major title change to occur in the state of New Mexico. However, he would eventually lose it back to Booker T later on at Fall Brawl. He even had a stint as WCW Commissioner (where he demanded wrestlers call him "Lord Master") and served as a coach/mentor to the Natural Born Thrillers, who would eventually turn on Nash. Nash aligned himself with Dallas Page, forming a team called "The Insiders". They feuded with the Perfect Event (Shawn Stasiak and Chuck Palumbo) and won the WCW World Tag Team Championship at Mayhem on November 26, 2000. Shortly after, they were stripped of the titles by [[Mike Sanders] in mid-December. Weeks later, they won the titles back at Starrcade. In 2001 (WCW's final months), the Insiders continued their feud with the Natural Born Thrillers. Nash lost another "retirement" match to Scott Steiner at SuperBrawl, but it would not be long before WCW announced the sale of the company to the World Wrestling Federation. As he had a guaranteed contract with Time Warner|AOL-Time Warner, Nash chose to wait out the remainder of his contract, which expired on December 31, 2001. Return to the WWF/E (2002–2003) Following the expiration of his AOL-Time Warner contract, Nash, along with Scott Hall and Hulk Hogan, were rehired by the WWF. Their rehiring was announced several weeks before their debut, with Vince McMahon claiming to have hired the nWo in order to destroy the WWF. Billed as the original nWo, Nash, Hall, and Hogan returned to the WWF at No Way Out on February 17, 2002. In the course of the evening, the nWo delivered an interview in which they claimed to have reformed, gave a six pack of beer to Stone Cold Steve Austin (which he refused), and traded insults with The Rock. They interfered in the main event of the evening, helping Chris Jericho retain his Undisputed Championship against Austin. At WrestleMania X8, Nash attempted to help Hall defeat Austin but failed as Austin won the match. In March, Nash suffered a biceps injury that put him out of action for several weeks, and almost immediately upon returning, suffered a quadriceps tear in a tag match on the July 8 episode of Raw. Vince McMahon disbanded the nWo following those events. Nash returned as a face on the April 7, 2003 episode of Raw, much to the delight of Shawn Michaels and Triple H. Nash was given an ultimatum at the time due to Shawn Michaels and Triple H feuding. As part of the storyline, Nash was to choose to remain friends with either Michaels or Triple H. After Nash would not make the decision, Triple H made the decision for him and turned on him with a low blow. This led to Nash feuding with Triple H for the next few months which would eventually lead to a Hell in a Cell match at Bad Blood with Mick Foley as the special guest referee. ]] In August 2003, Nash feuded with Chris Jericho and was forced to cut his hair after losing a hair vs. hair match against Chris Jericho. His last WWE wrestling match was at SummerSlam in an Elimination Chamber match against Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Goldberg, Chris Jericho, and Randy Orton. He was the first one eliminated after being pinned by Jericho following Sweet Chin Music from Michaels. After he was pinned, he Jackknife Powerbombed everyone in the chamber. Nash then stepped away from in-ring action shortly afterward due to aggravating a previously existing shoulder injury, forcing him to undergo reconstructive surgery. On October 27, 2003, Nash underwent neck surgery under Dr. Jho in Pittsburgh, the same procedure as Kurt Angle. WWE chose not to renew Nash's contract as it expired on January 3, 2004. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004–2010) 2004–2005 Nash debuted in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alongside the returning Scott Hall on November 7, 2004 at the inaugural monthly TNA pay-per-view, Victory Road, with the duo helping NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett retain his title in a ladder match with Jeff Hardy. In subsequent weeks, the trio identified themselves as the Kings of Wrestling and began feuding with Jeff Hardy and A.J. Styles. At Turning Point on December 5, the Kings of Wrestling were defeated by Hardy, Styles, and Randy Savage. Hall left TNA in early 2005, and Nash and Jarrett separated after Nash made clear his desire to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Nash received a title shot against Jarrett on February 13, 2005 at Against All Odds, but lost following interference from the debuting Outlaw. Following the defeat, Nash joined forces with Sean Waltman and began feuding with the newly formed Planet Jarrett. At Destination X on March 13, Nash lost to The Outlaw in a First Blood match following interference from Jarrett, who struck Nash with his title belt. The rivalry between Planet Jarrett and Nash and his allies culminated in a scheduled Lethal Lockdown match at Lockdown on April 24 pitting Nash, Waltman, and Diamond Dallas Page against Jarrett, The Outlaw, and "The Alpha Male" Monty Brown. However, Nash was removed from the card and replaced with B.G. James after contracting a staph infection, which left him sidelined for much of 2005. Nash returned to TNA on October 1, 2005 on the first episode of TNA Impact! to be aired on Spike TV, attacking and powerbombing Jarrett. Nash went on to challenge Jarrett to a match for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship at Bound for Glory on October 23. In the weeks preceding the event, Nash and Jarrett had several heated confrontations, on one occasion brawling with one another and with guest referee Tito Ortiz. On October 22, one day before Bound for Glory, Nash was hospitalized with chest pains. At Bound for Glory, a battle royal was held to determine the number one contender; Rhino won and then defeated Jarrett for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Nash was later discharged from the hospital, having suffered a mild cardiac episode. He made a partial return to the ring in December 2005, wrestling several matches on a tour of South Africa. 2006–2007 Nash returned to TNA once more on the April 27, 2006 episode of Impact!, announcing in a pre-taped segment that he would give a private interview to Alex Shelley one week later. The interview saw Nash claim to be the most profitable WWF World Heavyweight Champion of all time and describe the X Division as "basically filler". Nash went on to announce that he intended to destroy the X Division in order to reassert his position within TNA. He began his campaign at Sacrifice on May 14, powerbombing Puma, and continued his campaign on the May 19 episode of Impact! by attacking Chris Sabin shortly after he had defeated Petey Williams to win the TNA 2006 World X Cup Tournament for Team USA. After destroying the World X Cup trophy and powerbombing Sabin, Nash informed the supine Sabin that "size matters!" Nash continued to attack X Division wrestlers over subsequent weeks, leading to Sabin challenging him to a match at Slammiversary. Nash's attacks were also coupled with pre-taped segments with Shelley (some appearing only on the internet website YouTube) and his "X Division debut" on the June 15 episode of Impact!, where Nash wrestled a comedy match against a midget Shelley dubbed a "Sabin-type wrestler". Nash defeated Sabin at Slammiversary in his second televised match in almost a year, albeit with the assistance of Shelley. Around this time, Nash and Alex Shelley formed a stable known as Paparazzi Productions, with Johnny Devine as a cameraman. Nash then decided to go for the X Division championship. He got penciled into a Number One Contendership match for the title against Chris Sabin at Hard Justice. He claimed that he had developed an 840° somersault splash that he would unveil in the match. However, over the weekend, he suffered a mysterious neck injury, supposedly while practicing it with Tito Ortiz, and named Alex Shelley to replace him in the match. Confined to a wheelchair, Nash was helpless as he watched Shelley lose the match to Chris Sabin. Nash remained out of action due to the injury (Nash was actually renegotiating his contract with TNA), but returned prior to Bound for Glory, and announced The Kevin Nash Open Invitational X Division Gauntlet Battle Royal. Austin Starr won the match. Nash took an interest in Starr, which seemed to be at the behest of Alex Shelley. Kevin Nash then worked with the X Division stars in a weekly segment known as the Paparazzi Championship Series (a play on the "Bowl Championship Series"). He also began continuing these skits along with Sonjay Dutt and Jay Lethal, in a segment called "Paparazzi Idol". Nash became a manager of sorts for Lethal, helping him adopt a gimmick where he impersonated "Macho Man" Randy Savage. At Sacrifice, Lethal and Dutt had an altercation. Nash broke it up, but Sonjay kicked him. Sonjay apologized, and Nash forgave him. Dutt then became the "Guru" with Nash humming mantras backstage. He then announced his intentions to begin managing the Motor City Machine Guns, but would actually next appear in the role of Dr. Nash, "psychiatrist" and adviser to Kurt and Karen Angle. Nash then engaged in a small program with TNA Heavyweight Champion Kurt Angle, which eventually culminated in Nash aiding Angle. Nash warned the Angles about how dangerous Sting can be based on Nash's experience feuding with Sting in WCW and claimed that "the man's a demon". At Bound for Glory, Nash interfered on Kurt Angle's behalf during his World Title defense against Sting. However, it was for naught, as Sting captured the title from Angle via Scorpion Death Drop after fending off Nash and Angle's wife, Karen. The following Thursday on Impact!, Nash and Angle had an altercation because Angle blamed Nash for him losing the World Title. Angle eventually attacked Nash, who retaliated by Jackknife Powerbombing Angle in the middle of the ring. The following week, Sting defended the TNA World Title against Angle in a rematch from Bound for Glory, and Nash had a ringside seat. Following the match, which Angle won, Nash offered a hand shake to Angle only to be "flipped off" by the new champ. An enraged Nash demanded a match with Angle, but TNA Management's public face, Jim Cornette, instead booked Nash into a tag team match as Angle's partner against Sting and a partner of his choosing, with the stipulation being that the person that gains the pinfall or submission would be crowned the new TNA World Heavyweight Champion. After a Red herring that Scott Hall was the mystery partner, it was revealed to be Booker T. 2008–2010 At Final Resolution, Nash and his partner Samoa Joe lost in a title match to TNA World Tag Team Champions, A.J. Styles and Tyson Tomko, after Nash abandoned and seemingly betrayed Joe. Yet on the following Impact, when Joe stormed into Nash's locker room looking for a fight, Nash was actually able to persuade Joe into accepting his Machiavellian mentorship. Kevin Nash lost to Kurt Angle in a one on one match on Impact! for the winner qualifying for the Four Ways To Glory at No Surrender. On the September 11 edition of Impact, prior to the No Surrender pay per view, he seemingly parted ways with Samoa Joe on good terms, telling him that he has taught him everything he knows, and he is on his own now. This was all due to the fact that Nash's contract was up and briefly left TNA due to contractual and merchandising disputes. One month later, Kevin Nash returned at Bound for Glory IV and in a swerve turned heel on Samoa Joe by stiking him in the back with Sting's bat and helping Sting win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. On October 23, he formally joined Sting, Booker T, and Kurt Angle to create a heel stable called The Main Event Mafia. He explained that he never forgave Joe for his scathing comments directed at his best friend Scott Hall's no-show almost a year prior, and befriending him was all part of a long term plan to screw him out of the title. He then went on to defeat Joe at Turning Point. However, Nash was removed from the card for Genesis due to a staph infection, and was replaced by Cute Kip. He would return on the January 29 edition of Impact! when the Main Event Mafia took over the show and he took on the role of commentary alongside Booker T, with Booker calling himself "Black Snow" while Nash called himself "Chet Lemon". On impact! on the 23 of April he began a kayfabe relationship with Jenna Morasca and is now accompanied to the ring by her. At Slammiversary, he was reunited with former pupil, Samoa Joe, when Joe turned heel and helped Kurt Angle win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship and joined the Main Event Mafia. At Victory Road, Nash defeated A.J. Styles with a chokeslam to win the Legends Championship, his very first title in TNA. But two weeks later he subsequently lost the title on the 200th episode of iMPACT to Mick Foley. The match though was on a tape delay(Pre Recorded), and the actual reign only lasted for 3 days. Return to WWE (2011 – present) On January 30, 2011 at Royal Rumble, Nash, billed as Diesel for the first time since 1996, returned to the promotion, taking part in the Royal Rumble Match. He entered the match as number 32 and was eliminated by Wade Barrett. On April 2, 2011, Nash, along with Sean Waltman, was on hand to celebrate the induction of Shawn Michaels into the 2011 WWE Hall of Fame. Triple H inducted Michaels, and after Michaels gave his speech, Nash and Waltman joined the two on stage to celebrate. Scott Hall was unable to attend the ceremony due to concerns of remaining sober and other problems. Hall recently praised his friendship with Nash, along with the other members of the Kliq, as helping him through his battle with alcohol. On August 14, 2011, Nash returned at SummerSlam and assaulted CM Punk after Punk won a match with John Cena for the Undisputed WWE Championship and once again became a heel. Because of this, Alberto Del Rio turned in his Money in the Bank briefcase after the match and won the Undisputed WWE Championship. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' :*Chokeslam :*''Jacknife Powerbomb'' (Sheer drop release powerbomb) *'Signature moves' :*Big boot :*Corner foot choke :*Leapfrog body guillotine through the middle rope onto an opponent draped over the middle rope. :*One-armed pendulum backbreaker :*Repeated knee strikes or repeated elbow strikes to a cornered oppoonent :*Slingshot crossbody :*Snake Eyes :*Walking sidewalk slam *'Teams and Stables' :*Main Event Mafia :*Dudes with Attitudes - with Shawn Michaels :*The Outsiders - with Scott Hall :*Clique :*nWo :*The Insiders - with Diamond Dallas Page Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year award in 1994 :*PWI Match of the Year award in 1995 – versus Shawn Michaels (WrestleMania XI, April 2 1995) :*PWI Wrestler of the Year award in 1995 :*PWI ranked him # 1''' in the PWI 500 in 1995 :*PWI Tag Team of the Year award in 1997 – with Scott Hall :*PWI ranked him # '''59 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 2003 :*PWI ranked him # 40 of the 100 best tag teams of the PWI Years in 2003 – with Scott Hall :*PWI ranked him # 55 of the 100 best tag teams of the PWI Years in 2003 – with Shawn Michaels *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA Legends Championship(2 Times) :*TNA World Tag Team Championship(1 times) - with Scott Hall *World Championship Wrestling :*WCW World Heavyweight Champion (5 times) :*WCW World Tag Team Champion (9 times) - with Scott Hall (6), Diamond Dallas Page (2), and Sting (1) :*WCW World War 3 (1998) *World Wrestling Entertainment :*WWF Champion (1 Time) :*WWF Intercontintal Champion (1 Time) :*WWF Tag Team Champon (2 Time) - With Shawn Michaels :*Wrestling Observer Newsletter Awards :*Most Improved (1994) :*Most Overatered(1999, 2000) :*Reader's Least Faviorate Wrestler (2000) :*Worst Gimmick (1991) :*Worst Wrestler (1999, 2000) See also *Kevin Nash’s event history *Kevin Nash’s gimmicks Videos thumb|300px|right|Kevin Nash References Category:American wrestlers Category:1959 births Category:1990 debuts Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:WWE Champions Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Great Lakes Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WrestleReunion alumni